Death Is Only the Beginning.
by Shaure
Summary: Janet is told of Daniel’s death.


TITLE: Death Is Only the Beginning  
  
AUTHOR: Shaure  
  
EMAIL: Shau_re@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG –13  
  
GENRE: Drabble. POV  
  
PAIRING: Daniel/Janet  
  
ARCHIVE: My site: http://www.angelfire.com/ego/stargateshipau, DJA (If they want itg)  
  
SUMMARY: Janet is told of Daniel's death.  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Character Death(after the fact), Angst.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
SPOILERS: This is a tough one, but I'll say Meridian to be safe.  
  
STATUS: Complete.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I have no idea of what really happens to Daniel in Meridian, whether the rumours of him ascending with the like of Oma Desala are true or not. This is just my take on how Janet would receive the news of his death.  
  
I've plagerised a couple of movies here. I love these little excerpts that I've cut and pasted and altered……. g A cookie if you can pick the movies! :)  
  
Thankyou Dem for beta reading it for me. :)  
  
~0o0~  
  
"He is dead." I stood there staring, shock silencing my every thought. The Airman's dispassionate words echoed through my mind. He is dead.  
  
"Is that how one says it?" I ask. "As simply as that?" Anger begins to boil in my blood, simmering. "Daniel Jackson is dead. Dr Jackson is dead. The soup is too hot. The soup is too cold. Daniel is living. Daniel is dead." Anger boils, the innocent Airman bearing the brunt of my grief, my rage at the Fates' twisted humour. I turn, bearing down on the fast retreating Airman I can no longer hold in check the white-hot rage that is flowing through my veins.  
  
"Shake with terror when such words pass your lips, for if true, this is your lifetime boast: that you were honoured to speak his name even in death! The dying of such a man; must be shouted. Screamed. It must echo back from the corners of the universe….. Daniel is dead! Daniel Jackson is no more!" He squirms, this callow youth whose words have destroyed my world, is confused.  
  
"OUT!" I scream and he runs for the door. I begin to shake; deep tremors that rack my body, dry gasping sobs that seem to come from some alien being, not from me. My knees give way and I sink to the floor. Time loses all meaning as I sit there, lost in my grief, my eyes unseeing, staring at the floor. I jump as I feel strong hands grip my arms, my head spins as I am lifted off the floor and swung up with strong arms; cradled into his muscular chest. I look up; his normally stoic face is lined with grief. A grief that's almost as deep as my own. His eyes well with uncharacteristic tears as he looks at me, holding me tighter. I cling to his shirt with panic as I feel him move me away from the comfort of his body. I mouth silent pleas but still I am afloat, lost without the contact. I am laid on a gurney; I am barely aware of the sting as a nurse injects me with a sedative.  
  
"No, Teal'c!" I cry. His strong hands are tender as they hold mine. He whispers words, incoherent sounds, that soothe, that remind me that I'm not alone. I hear footsteps, whispered questions and muffled answers. I feel a pressure on the bed and a soft hand rubs my arm. I look up to see a pair of blue eyes, looking into mine and I know she sees all that is there. I hear a strong voice ordering everyone to leave. I turn my head and see the dark shadows on his face. Daniel's oldest friend. Jack once told me that Daniel saved his life whilst losing his own. I see in those eyes that he would give anything to return that gift. He moves over to Teal'c a hand on his shoulder motioning that they should leave. With a last stroke he stands and follows Jack out the door. Sam stays by my side, silently, understanding my need of companionship without words. I move and with help sit up on the bed. I stare unseeingly at the wall and with choked voice, dry with sorrow, I whisper not to Sam but to the unyielding hands of the Fates that have in one quick slash of the dagger, severed my last chance at happiness.  
  
"He is dead……." New tears well in my eyes as fresh emotion impedes my speech.  
  
" He was my north; my south; my east; my west. My Noon; my midnight. My talk; my song." I choked back the sobs that threatened to burst forth, determined was I to continue. "How could life be so cruel? I thought our love would last forever….. I was wrong." My resolve shattered, I burst into uncontrollable sobs of loss. Seconds passed into minutes; minutes into hours. My face is taut with dried tears as I hear a whispered voice in my mind. I close my eyes and I see his smiling face. He whispers that our love will last a lifetime, that death is only the beginning, one day we will be together again; but today is not that day. I must live the life I was born to fulfil: to heal, to love.  
  
When I wake the room is almost completely dark except for the low glow of a lamp. I feel a presence in the room and smile when I see Sam huddled in a chair fast asleep her hand still firmly attached to mine. For the first time I notice her pale complexion, her puffed eyes and I realise that I am not alone in my grief. I am not alone. Freeing my hand from her iron grip, I leave the room and enter the now deserted locker room. Switching on one of the overhead lights I head for the sink, splashing cool water on my face I stare at my reflection. My mind's eye sees his image in the mirrored glass. I smile. "One day; we will be together again. But first I must live." 


End file.
